


Kiss Cam'd

by writing_with_a_passion16



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_with_a_passion16/pseuds/writing_with_a_passion16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go to a baseball game and look up to find their faces on the big screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam'd

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of a Tumblr post a I saw. It basically said "Imagine your OTP at a baseball/hockey game and getting Kiss Cam'd. Person B (Mickey) turns a bright scarlet, but Person A (Ian), on the other hand, is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B's face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even more red. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting near by."  
> So I took that and ran! I hope you enjoy my fluff!

“Fuck!” Ian and Mickey yelled in unison when an out-fielder caught what looked like a possible home run.

“How the fuck does someone jump that high, Jesus!” Mickey groaned, sipping his beer.

Ian shrugged before reaching to take Mickey’s hand. Mickey quickly pulled his hand away as if it was hiding something valuable. “What?” Ian smirked.

Mickey looked around uncomfortably, “One more beer.”

“You got it,” Ian said with a smile. He left to get two more beers and groaned when he noticed how long the line was.

“Excuse me?”

Ian turned and looked at a little old lady behind him. “Is this the line for pretzels?”

“No, beer only. There’s one a section down that serves food.”

“Thank you,” The lady smiled. “By the way, I couldn’t help but notice your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, he’s hard to miss,” Ian laughed thinking of the string of obscenities that always came out of his mouth with everything he said.

“Well, I actually noticed he was rather timid towards you,” The lady smiled. “But, don’t you worry, he’ll get used to it. I grew up in a time when holding my girlfriend’s hand could have wound us up in a loony bin! Sometimes you just have to grow a pair and know you’ll end up there together.” The lady laughed and walked off, gently tapping Ian’s arm.

Ian smiled knowing she was right. Mickey would slowly become more comfortable with public affection, but Mickey was Southside, he’d hold his ground. Ian watched the old lady reunite with another woman and a little boy in a hat before walking off. There was a small part of Ian that wanted that for himself.

Ian couldn’t hide his smile when he came back to his seat. He handed a beer to Mickey and sat down only to stand up, spill his beer, and cheer on the batter to home. He turned to Mickey and they both yelled in celebration. Ian laughed as he shook beer away from his hand.

He looked up when he heard Mickey grumble “Shit”. Ian looked around before noticing him and Mickey on the big screen, a big heart around them and the chant of the stadium. Ian looked at Mickey who was quickly becoming redder than a tomato. Ian laughed and looked around at the crowd before looking at Mickey and raising an eyebrow.

“I swear to God, I will fucking murder you!”

Ian only smiled and grabbed the back of Mickey’s head with his sticky hand. He felt Mickey trying to push away, spilling beer down Ian’s shirt. Ian managed to squish Mickey’s hands between their chests and unite their lips. As soon as Ian’s lips met Mickey’s, all of Mickey’s retaliation faded away. His body relaxed against Ian’s and his mouth opened to the familiarity of Ian’s tongue. Ian felt Mickey’s fingers curl over his chest before Ian released him. There were whistles from people around them before they started chanting on another couple.

Ian looked over Mickey’s face, slowly returning to its normal color, “Was that so bad?”

“Fuck you.”

Ian felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see the older woman sitting behind him. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up before looking at Mickey, “Sometimes the consequences are worth it kid, remember that.”

Mickey looked at Ian and Ian smiled. Ian’s sticky fingers combed through Mickey’s dark hair before Ian kissed him again.

Mickey pulled away and smiled at Ian, “You do realize I have to murder you now.”

Ian laughed and kissed Mickey, “It was so worth it.”


End file.
